Even in digitized media such as the Internet Protocol IPTV, the current advertisements are delivered in a passive way, namely, that all subscribers are shown the same advertisements given the same period and channel without considering individual characteristics, habits or interests. While there are several methods that aim to deliver flexible advertisements, they depend only on segmenting subscribers by their demographics or provide a hardware system for targeting a group of users without specifying who to target.